Burnt Waffle Machine
Burnt Waffle Machine, previously known as Burnt Waffle Gaming, is a circular robot that competed in Series 1.5 and 2 of Banter Wars. Burnt Waffle Machine is equipped with a very unique weapon, a long, double-jointed spike that can double as a lifter. Robot History Following Series 1.0, Burnt Waffle Gaming engaged Rusty Pie Lover in a Grudge Match. From the beginning, Rusty Pie Lover proved dominant, constantly smashing Burnt Waffle Gaming with its battleaxe, while Burnt Waffle Gaming simply could not get its weapon to extend far enough or retract properly to damage Rusty Pie Lover. With Burnt Waffle Gaming effectively defeated, Rusty Pie Lover turned its attention to the Observabot, but Burnt Waffle Gaming, flipped upside-down against the arena wall, managed to limp back into the fight, and finally managed to land a solid hit with its spike weapon, slicing Rusty Pie Lover's axe shaft straight off. The fight then became a pushing match, with Rusty Pie Lover lacking a weapon, and Burnt Waffle Gaming unable to use their weapon effectively. While attempting to separate the two, Burnt Waffle Gaming is pushed onto the floor flipper by the Observabot and is flung through the air. The Observabot drives Rusty Pie Lover straight into Burnt Waffle Gaming, tipping Rusty Pie Lover onto its side and immobilizing it. Rusty Pie Lover was tipped back onto its wheels by the Observabot while Burnt Waffle Gaming tried to prevent it from doing so. Even in its battered state, Burnt Waffle gaming managed to out-push Rusty Pie Lover, inching towards the drop zone. Unfortunately, it overshot, pushing Rusty Pie Lover out of the way just as the fridge drops, which clips Burnt Waffle Gaming. Burnt Waffle Gaming amazingly still has the power to push Rusty Pie Lover, getting it onto the floor flipper just before the fight ends. The judge ruled in favor of Rusty Pie Lover for its early aggression, meaning Burnt Waffle Gaming lost the Grudge Match. Series 1.5 Burnt Waffle Gaming participated in the King of the Hill competition. In the first round it was put up against Scirex, The Long Arm of the Law, and Karinabob. Burnt Waffle Gaming lost and was eliminated from the King of the Hill tournament. Series 2 Burnt Waffle Gaming, now Burnt Waffle Machine, returned for Series 2, and was placed in Heat F against Eviscerator. Burnt Waffle Machine started off extremely well, using its weapon to attack and quickly flip Eviscerator. The Observabot tries to help Eviscerator self right but has trouble doing so as Burnt Waffle Machine prevents it from doing so, but after some time The Observabot manages to turn Eviscerator back onto its wheels. Eviscerator starts attacking Burnt Waffle Machine again but ends up getting on top of Burnt Waffle Machine's weapon and is toppled again. Burnt Waffle Machine attacks the underneath of Eviscerator and gets stuck itself by impaling the ground. Eviscerator is soon counted out and Burnt Waffle Gaming moves onto round 2. In Round 2, Burnt Waffle Machine faced off against Badnik96's menacing Boomslang. As soon as Boomslang hit Burnt Waffle Machine it was sent flying through the air and across the arena. Boomslang viciously attacks Burnt Waffle Machine and heavily damages it and rips parts of the weaponry away. Boomslang manages to pin Burnt Waffle Machine to the arena wall where it was attacked by the Observabot who tips Boomslang onto its back. Boomslang is put back onto its wheels where it tries to attack the battered Burnt Waffle Machine but is unable to due to its shape. Eventually Boomslang manages to pit Burnt Waffle Machine, eliminating it from the tournament. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Grudge Match *Series 1.5: King of the Hill, Qualifiers *Series 2: Heat F, Round 2 *Series 2.5: Did not enter Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Grudge Match competitors Category:Robots with flippers Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Middleweight Robots Category:King of the Hill competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5